bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark
' Spark' is an occurrence when two attacks land on the same frame, resulting in an increase in damage. A Spark is visibly shown when "SPARK!!" pops up. Timing is key when producing sparks. By adjusting the attack execution for each unit, the player can instruct different units to hit at the same time. Enemies may also spark with each other depending on how and when they attack. They may also perform various types of Sparks listed below. The base Spark damage is 150%. Spark Vulnerability Spark Vulnerability is a debuff that works in a similar manner as status ailments with their probable infliction rate. Units or enemies affected by Spark Vulnerability will take more damage when sparked hits. For example, Heavenless Bushi Mifune successfully inflicts his Spark vulnerability debuff with his SBB on an enemy. Sparks will receive an additional 50% bonus, totaling up to a Spark bonus of 200% (150% base + 50% Spark Vulnerability from Mifune). Spark Critical Spark Critical (also known as Spark Crit) is a chance-based occurrence that grants additional bonuses when sparking. A Spark Critical is visibly shown with a red-colored "SPARK!!" instead of the typical green color. Unlike Spark Vulnerability, each Spark has a chance of becoming a Spark Critical, additively boosting the Spark bonus. For example, Starpyre Lancer Zeis applies her Spark Critical buff (30% chance of dealing 60% extra Spark damage) with her SBB. Each Spark will have a 30% chance of receiving a 60% Spark bonus, totaling up to 360% (150% base + 150% Spark buff from Zeis's SBB + 60% from Spark Critical). Cross-Spark Cross-Spark (also known as ☓-Spark) is when two or more Omni Rarity units of the same element reach a damage distribution of 150% when sparked. Cross-Sparking will also provide buffs for the squad known as Resonance. Resonance effect lasts for 2 turns (including the turn it's applied on) and will grant the following effects: *Atk, Def, Rec boosts **10% boost to Atk, Def, Rec per unit that's the same element of the Omni unit after the first **e.g. 4 Thunder units in an Eze squad (including Eze himself) = 30% boost **Stat boost only applies to the same element units *Overdrive (OD) gauge fill rate boosts **5% boost to OD fill rate per unit matching the Omni unit's element after the first **5% boost when 2 units match the same element, up to 25% boost when 6 units match the same element *1% damage reduction taken from the element that is strong against per unit matching the Omni unit's element after the first **1% reduction when 2 units match the same element, up to 5% reduction when 6 units match the same element **Bonus applies to the entire squad Self-Spark Self-Spark occurs when a unit sparks singlehandedly. This occurs when a unit has a Brave Burst with two attacks built in and two frames line up at the exact time OR when two frames of a single attack land on the same frame. Some examples of units that are capable of self-sparking include Shadow Cat Nyami (SBB), Randolph and Ravenna (BB & SBB), Void Walker Zenia (BB), Heroes Fei and Fang (BB & SBB), Ace Assassin Natalamé (SBB), Dark Path Arthur (BB), Great Omniscience Sae (BB), Demon Ulfhednar Zelion (BB & SBB) and Dark Soul Dranoel (SBB). Demon Ulfhednar Zelion is also capable of producing an self X-Spark (BB). Perfect Spark Perfect Spark is when two copies of the same unit spark 100% of their hits using the same skill (BB/SBB/UBB) without relying on other units. Performing this depends on the position and movement speed of the units in the squad. Stationary and Teleporting-Type units cannot perfect spark. Additionally, Moving-Type units cannot always perfect spark reliably with each other against a single enemy. Each position has a movement delay that also depends on the movement speed of the unit. Below is a table of movement delays for each position and movement speed for Moving-Type units only. Below are tables of positions that duplicate units with Moving-Type can perfect spark with each other when two or more enemies are present in battle with a 0 ms delay, including the order at which their skills (BB/SBB/UBB) are activated. Movement Speed Type 1 BB Cut Ins Off A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= BB Cut Ins On A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= Movement Speed Type 2 BB Cut Ins Off A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= BB Cut Ins On A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= Movement Speed Type 3 BB Cut Ins Off A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= BB Cut Ins On A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= Movement Speed Type 4 BB Cut Ins Off A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= BB Cut Ins On A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= Movement Speed Type 5 BB Cut Ins Off A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= BB Cut Ins On A (Top-Left)= |-| B (Top-Right)= |-| C (Mid-Left)= |-| D (Mid-Right)= |-| E (Bottom-Left)= |-| F (Bottom-Right)= Relevant Links *List of Units with Spark Effects *Frame Data *Hamza62's Automatic Spark Simulator Category:Game mechanics